


Dizzy With Lust

by Renaa



Category: Edge of Winter (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaa/pseuds/Renaa
Summary: Elliot为Bradley做了很多。





	Dizzy With Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 可能包含有大量令人不适的内容

 

他小心翼翼地将男孩的镣铐解开，脚踝上细嫩的皮肤已经裹上淤血，紫色和红色像风俗场所在男孩的脚踝上投放了色情广播。那些庸俗的，露骨的霓虹灯影，一碰就散的三维影像，每当他从狭窄的泥泞小巷穿越那些空气中的虚拟肉体，总是会在心底起疑这里审美的单一程度。

 

还有想象力的匮乏程度。

 

男人叹了口气，温柔地抚摸起手中暗沉的干涸的伤痕，他安慰性质地捏了捏男孩的脚趾，“下次也许可以试试……细胞自我复原。”他的手顺着男孩的小腿滑上去，男孩放松的小腿肚紧实而柔软，弧度完美契合了男人的掌心，“太多个复制品了，我不喜欢总是崭新的东西。”他开始以手掌肌肉评估这具已经熟稔每一寸的躯体，细腻的膝弯内侧，大腿根的小小赘肉，他扯起男孩的蕾丝吊袜带，“啪”的一声。

 

“把这个脱下来。”他说，托起男孩的小腿，轻轻用嘴唇在残破丝袜裸露出的皮肤上碰了碰。他嘴上发出命令，但并没有指望任何人听，男孩还是自顾自地落泪，像落入陷阱的幼鹿一样被他制住小腿。男人自己执行，单手探入层层蓬起的裙摆把吊袜带解开，对待一个真正的情人那样为他褪下丝袜。

 

“另一条腿，Bradley。”

 

右腿没有被镣铐囚禁，只是碰擦到硬物被勾丝，一层层的细线紧密地拉扯着四周的网纱，狭长如疤痕。在男孩的腿根有一条真正的疤痕，刀割的形状，淡粉色的一条细长隆起，边缘有着过于紧密的增生纹理。

 

这是不久前留下的，不久前指的是Bradley换进新义体的不久后。Elliot无法忍受毫无痕迹的肉体，他把他捆在床上，用他惯用的那把匕首给他盖了戳。“不管怎么说，你是我的儿子，”他在盖戳仪式后喘着粗气说，发自内心深处的满足挂在脸上，“花了那么多代价，你应该有起码的感激。”Elliot用食指沾了点他腿根的鲜血，拨开男孩两腿之间那点窄得可怜的面料，捅进那个紧致的肉穴里。

 

这也是他憎恶崭新身体的原因之一，每一次都像是处子一样需要重新开拓。他怀念起上一个Bradley的身体，被他操弄得松软湿润的后穴，可以随便插进两根指头搅合得淅淅沥沥。某块通往极乐的软肉几乎都被他玩弄得肿胀，轻轻一勾就能让男孩捂着下体哭出声来。他是如此，如此地贪图、迷恋、渴望Bradley的肉体，当他俯身在男孩消瘦的身躯上，用力操干着他身后的肉洞的时候，他抓住男孩后脑柔软的卷发，凝视着他后颈那道脆弱的愈合的横线型伤疤。

 

那里面躺着万恶之源，Bradley的，他儿子的灵魂。储存在那枚玲珑扁平的金属盘内，散发着幽蓝色的微光。皮质盘就是一切，他可以在任何一个人的身体里醒来，他可以醒来成为一个艳丽的女人，他可以是纯洁少女，英俊男性，如果方法得当他甚至可以成为一个真正的宠物小宝贝。他可以抹除姓名，抹除身体记忆，但是不论他从何种躯体中苏醒，他始终是属于他的生命，他造就他，抹杀他，赐予他新生，又让他去死。

 

他记不清自己有多少次闪过这个念头，把Bradley按进枕头里，用手直接扯开他后颈的皮肉，挖出男孩的皮质盘，然后就这么捏成碎片，让这个可恶的男孩再也无法操纵他的心魔。他还可以用自己的阴茎继续操那个还没冷却的肉洞，找一个更乖巧的男孩让他们穿上Bradley的躯壳向他献媚，有什么不一样？

 

并且他确定Bradley同样也会支持他的做法，赐予他永恒安稳的真死，豁免那些流血与泪水，让他不用日夜忍受生父残忍的酷刑。Bradley尝试过数次反抗，他喊Elliot是“可悲的疯子”，这是他能想出最坏的骂人话了，他说他恨Elliot，全世界他最恨的人。

 

“我不知道你还能恨人？”Elliot捏着Bradley的性器说。

 

“不，”Bradley说，他的小腹肌肉因为Elliot对他阴囊狠辣的蹂躏而像被通了电流一样抽搐，“我希望你去死，爸爸，”这个称呼开启了他的泪闸，或者是他真的太疼了，他整个舌根都因为痛楚而麻痹，说话含糊不清，但他坚持着把话说完，“而且我希望那是真死。”

 

“很好。”Elliot说，然后他抄起手边的枪直接射穿了Bradley的头。

 

他跨坐在Bradley的失去意识的义体上冷静了半分钟，抽了一支烟。他控制好没有伤及皮质盘，因此没什么需要担心的，只不过是又要造一具新的复制体，这让他很烦躁。Elliot用拇指与食指小心地剥开Bradley的眼皮，意识到这么久了他从没真正见过那对榛子色眼仁静谧的样子，它们湿润光滑，缺乏神采，但是依旧漂亮。Elliot很想弄出一对作为珍藏，但他不希望Bradley认为自己的父亲是个变态。

 

五分钟后他抽了第二根烟，用刀取出Bradley的意识储存。上面还粘着他儿子的皮肉，缝隙处卡着血肉模糊的泥泞。

 

Bradley的这次死亡体验让他学乖很多。他之后的一次复生变得格外安静，他不再大喊，很少反抗，他哭得更多了，偶尔男人强迫他做些羞辱人或者痛苦的事情他只会象征性地挣扎，多半是身体屈服于本能求生欲，但被意志化解了。

 

Elliot用镣铐把他锁在他们临时的居所，他们通常短时期内就会换一个落脚点，但这一次Elliot像是有了定居的念头，他为Bradley布置了一个房间，质朴纯洁的住所，除了衣柜里满是女孩的衣服。

 

“我不是女孩，”在Elliot越来越频繁地带着新裙子回来的时候，Bradley忍不住指出，“如果你想要个女儿，找具女孩的义体，我不在乎。”

 

“我在乎，Bradley。你的这儿，”男人颤抖的手指点着他的太阳穴，“还有你的这儿，宝贝。”他有力的手掌扯开Bradley的上衣按在男孩胸口上，他握得那样用力，仿佛要直接穿过掌心下的肌肉把那颗跳动的心脏给掏出来，“你明白吗，它们必须是匹配的。”

 

他手掌的力量对Bradley来说确实过度，移开的时候在男孩白嫩的胸脯上留下狰狞的红痕，刚刚被他掌心的茧子按压磨蹭的乳头已经搞不清状况地翘起了。

 

当Bradley穿着吊带连衣裙，两粒乳头在单薄的衣裙上顶起两颗凸粒的时候，Elliot愿意为他做任何事。Bradley不能明白那些裙子的象征，它们代表着珍视，由年长的为他们宠溺的女孩穿上，她们穿着这些裙子做些无聊却有纪念意义的事情，她们穿着这些裙子吹熄生日蜡烛，和家人们去听音乐会，穿着它们遇见第一个心仪的男孩，然后穿着它们遇见了Elliot。

 

Elliot认为自己也不过是一个为珍爱的儿子做些采购的父亲。

 

他在杀她们之前会问她们的名字，年龄，他会做些闲聊，大概了解这些穿着漂亮裙子的漂亮女孩的生活，然后给出一些不痛不痒的评价，然后用那把小刀精准地划开她们的脖子掏出皮质盘，随手丢弃。反正他并不打算做一个杀人狂魔，他只是想搞来一些裙子。

 

而Bradley什么都不会知道。

 

他从一件漂亮的大衣口袋里掏出绣了字母的手绢时，总算是察觉到了什么，他告诉Elliot二手市场卖的衣服很多是从死掉的义体身上扒下来的。他觉得很害怕，他飞快地脱了衣服钻进被子里，生怕拖延了一秒就会闻到腐臭的气味。Elliot捡起那块碎花手帕放在鼻子下闻了闻，他记得这个女孩，穿着不能沾水的皮鞋，垂顺的长发绑着天鹅绒发带，她叫Ingrid，还很新鲜。她的第一次生命即将迈入第18个年头，还没有换过义体。

 

手帕上还留有玫瑰与果味的余香，Elliot将它放在手上摊平。他一直认为草木的自然香味更合适Bradley，但他也不是一个挑剔的人。

 

男人把手探进薄被，在温暖的被子底下找到了男孩两腿之间赤裸的性器官，他希望这不会很冒犯Ingrid，关于他用了她的手帕为Bradley手淫这件事。但是Bradley的性器，干净稚嫩的那根漂亮的阴茎，勃起的时候会弯曲出一根花茎的弧度顶在他自己的肚子上，肉红的龟头蹭着自己汩汩吐出前液，当他有活生生一整朵花的时候，没必要为了终将消散的余香而可惜。

 

“爸爸，不要用手帕——”Bradley把枕套的角攥在手里，他仰躺着，下身超载的快乐让他像煎锅里的鱼一样朝着天花板弓起身体，浆果色的乳头从滑落的被子下露出来。Elliot把手帕团在手心，让那些布料整个包裹住Bradley的龟头，让那个充血得整个探出包皮的部位反复与褶皱摩擦，如同为台球杆头摩擦枪粉那样快速细致。Bradley一直无法忍受他父亲变态的专注度，不论你怎么求饶、挣扎、落泪、崩溃，一旦他对你的什么地方感兴趣，没有任何外界影响能让他停手。

 

他最后凄惨地射在了那个绣着Ingrid姓名首字母的手帕里，毫无廉耻之心地玷污了某个地层女孩的遗物。尽管他不知道。

 

“它不是从死人身下扒下来的，不是随便一个死人，回收废品那样。”Elliot站起来，把那根沾满Bradley精液的手绢收进口袋里，“我精挑细选，她是个好女孩。”

 

Bradley挂着泪珠的眼睛迷惑地大睁着，他看着他的父亲，这个被不知道有多少仇家，被多少人悬赏通缉的男人。他知道他的爸爸会去买春，有非常糟糕的性癖，他会在做完后杀了那些妓女的义体，然后回家的时候在他身上叹息：“她们都是好女孩。”

 

“是你做的，对吗？”Bradley支撑起身体，“你杀了那些女孩，然后脱下她们的裙子。”

 

“不是真死。”男人纠正。

 

“操，你这个——”他扭过身体，整个人重心离开了床，像下半身瘫痪的残废那样用手臂撑住上身往床下爬，然后剧烈地呕吐起来，在清空了胃里所有能吐出来的东西后他开始持续的干呕。他觉得恶心，天底下怎么能有人为了做成一件变态的事情而去做更变态的事情。

 

“那你呢，Bradley？”Elliot把他轻松地从那个扭曲的姿势捞起来放在怀里，“你穿着那些姑娘的衣服高潮，把一切都搞上你流出来的水，而你认为这好得到哪里去吗？”

 

他轻轻地梳理他儿子汗湿的卷发，用那条连衣裙的裙摆擦干净男孩沾了秽物的嘴角。他是个好父亲，这点毋庸置疑，他对待儿子从不吝惜忍耐和宽容。“你还记得穿着那条纱裙被我操得失禁吗？白色的带内衬的短裙，那是Lena的17岁生日礼物。”他圈着男孩的腰，用手捂紧隔绝了男孩的氧气，“她的皮质盘被扔进下水道了，而你他妈只管自己爽到潮吹。”

 

Bradley抓着他的手想获得再次呼吸的权力，微弱的抗争甚至没有被男人放在眼里，他额头抵着男孩的额角，断绝他所有的自由。

 

“我希望自己能做一个好父亲。”他嘴唇贴住男孩的耳廓低语道。

 

男孩不再挣扎了，在听见这句话前他已经因为窒息而昏死过去。

 

 

 

END


End file.
